


Sunset

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Breast Sucking, F/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Torture, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: A twilight rp
Relationships: QuilxClara
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Quil was coming home from a long patrol. He was a little frustrated but for some reason extremely horny. He was in rut so so bad and needed his mate. "Babe? You here?" He called out to her 

Abby was also getting in from patrol. She was hoping Jacob would realize she was in heat. She was gonna go insane if this went on much longer.  
WereWolfsMateYeah's avatar  
Clara turned her head with her naturally blue hair and yellow eyes and said yeah she was there.  
"Hey sweetie. What brings you here so early? Did you go out to kill more bloodsuckers?" 

Jake was in heat too and aroused constantly ever since he met his imprint Abby.  
"Hey baby how are you doing?" He asked smirking at her and he took off his shoes and shirt.  
WereWolfsMateYeah's avatar  
"Well patrol was a bust. No more leeches came so I called it a night." He said as sweat dripped down his face. He was praying she didn't notice the large buldge he had in his shorts. He licks his lips as he stares ar her. 

"Im ok. Paul's being a dick as usual but I guess since I'm the little sister he's got to be." She said as she slips off her shoes and jacket. Her breasts were so swollen because of the heat.  
WereWolfsMateYeah's avatar  
Clara nodded and she knew something was up so she quickly stripped for him and she never wore bras. She laid down on his bed sexily for him.  
"I know you want me right now sexy."

Jake nodded and he could definitely sense his imprint was in heat. He growled and he pinned her down on tbe bed as he licked behind her ear and grinded against her.  
WereWolfsMateYeah's avatar  
He growled possesivly and pinned her to the bed. "Your right I want you. I'm gonna take you so hard your not gonna be able to walk straight tomorrow." He smirked as he kissed her neck. 

She moans as he does. She decided to be playful to. "Goodness someone is eager to put a baby in my belly." She smirked slapping his butt  
WereWolfsMateYeah's avatar  
Clara moaned and mewled for him. While she was no longer a virgin thanks to him she wanted to get pregnant badly and have his puppies. She arched her back.

Jake nodded and smirked and grunted as he kissed her lips roughly and passionately while he groped her breasts.  
WereWolfsMateYeah's avatar  
He wanted them just as bad as she did. He ripped off her panties along with his shorts and boxers. He traces his swollen member along the entrance of her womanhood. "Brace yourself." Was all he said before slamming into her. 

She wrapped her legs around his waist. She slowly took off her shorts and panties. She tugs at his shorts. "Take em off."  
WereWolfsMateYeah's avatar  
"Ahhh Quil! Ungh fuck! You feel so big and good inside me!" Clara moaned out as she shivered and shuddered in delight.

Jake nodded taking his shorts and boxers off as well as he rammed into her and while he nipped hickeys into her neck he started to thrust big time into her.

"You like that huh baby girl? You like me being inside you." He cooed as he picked up his pace. The bed shakes because of his speed. He left hickies all up and down his imprints neck. 

She arched her back and howled at the pleasure. "Harder daddy!" She panted ad she slides her nails down his back  
WereWolfsMateYeah's avatar  
Clara squeaked and whimpered in response after nodding her head yes and she urged him to do her tits next. She grinded against his lower half and scratched his shoulders arching her back.

Jake smirked and grinned widely and while he suckled on her right tit he squeezed her left one and he thrusted faster harder and deeper into her womb easily dominating his soulmate.

He smirked and moved down to her chest. He swirled her nipple around in his mouth for a few seconds. Then he began to fully suck on them even gently biting down on them. He panted heavily as he went deeper inside of her. 

The pleasure was so intense abby was breathless. "Oh god Jacob your so big!" She screamed as she rams her tounge down his throat  
WereWolfsMateYeah's avatar  
"Ahh Quil my love please! God I love you so much!" Clara shouted as she screamed out his name and she orgasmed all over his dick.

Jake nodded and smirked and while he kept on pounding harder and rougher into her he french kissed her roughly back and he licked her tongue.  
WereWolfsMateYeah's avatar  
Quil felt a shiver go through his spine as he cums all inside her. "And I love you more." He said pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. 

"Jake baby I can't hold it." She moans as a massive load was released from her. 

(Omg I see puppies in their future!!!  
WereWolfsMateYeah's avatar  
Yeah me too brb in an hour  
WereWolfsMateYeah's avatar  
Kk  
WereWolfsMateYeah's avatar  
Back  
WereWolfsMateYeah's avatar  
Hey:)  
WereWolfsMateYeah's avatar  
Clara moaned out and then eventually panted as she shivered and twitched in delight.

Jake orgasmed inside her heavily and he released his load into her his colliding with hers as he pulled out.  
WereWolfsMateYeah's avatar  
Quil laid down beside her and pulled her to his chest. "Now comes my 2nd favorite part. The cuddles." He said as he peppered teeny kisses on her face. 

She pulled the sheets over them and snuggled into his chest. "Mmm my big strong wolf." She cooed  
WereWolfsMateYeah's avatar  
"Ahh Quil please!" Clara moaned out and she felt he was still inside her.  
"Quil you are still inside me!" She whimpered out softly.

Jake nodded and grinned pulling her into his arms as he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her on her ear and suckled on the lobe part of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Quil's eyes widned thinking that he was hurting her. He gently slides out of her. His eyes looked at her with sadness. "Baby im sorry I didn't realize I was hurting you." He sais whimpering like a kicked puppy. 

Abby giggled as she tried to move away playfully. "Babe that tickles." She giggled. Her most sensitive spot would have to be her ears. Well her 2nd most sensitive   
WereWolfsMateYeah's avatar  
Clara sighed .  
“Quil sweetie you are fine. You didn’t hurt me. I was just saying you forgot to pull out was all,” she said cooing yo him and nuzzling his neck.

Jake smirked and he rubbed her hips up and down as one of them slid around to her buttocks and he skipped and groped her butt cheeks wanting to tease her a little bit more.

He sighed in relief. "I'm sorry baby girl. I tell you what once we've rested up we can go for round 2 in the shower." He said wiggling his brow at her to be playful. But in all reality he was dead serious. Round 2 in the shower was always good. The only bad thing was that it was very very slippery 

She squealed at this. "Babe come on now I didn't tease you." She whined playfully as she nipped at his nose. "Of course I can always start?" She smirked licking his nose   
WereWolfsMateYeah's avatar  
“B-but Quil my love I can’t walk or stand! You fucked me way too hard again! Besides I want your wolf form to fuck me this time if that’s ok,” Clara said blushing at him.

Jake groaned at this getting turned on and aroused all over again as he groped and pinched her nipples and he rubbed her inner thighs with his legs and his hand smirking.

He chuckles at her request but smirked at it. "That would be a new one. I will baby girl but like I said you rest up first. I dont want to over due it like last time." He said nuzzling into her chest. His body heat gave off so much warmth to her. The cuddling was most needed though. 

Suddenly a smirk came upon her face. Some how she manages to slip out of his grasp and ran downstairs. She enjoyed their game of cat and mouse  
WereWolfsMateYeah's avatar  
Clara nodded and she squeaked and whimpered in pleasure at his nuzzling. She in his arms eventually drifted off to sleep and rest like how he wanted her to do. She was definitely sore after all because his making love was always rough to her.

Jake smirked and he quickly put on some boxers and shorts and he walked and ran over to her and tried to find out where she was. She did get a good start in after all. He tried using his nose to sniff her out and smell where she was hiding.

Quil was soon asleep as well. He addmitted he was rough this time. Deep down he was always worried that one day he would hurt her. But then again he couldn't always worry about what would go wrong. That was no way to live at all. That was a miserable existence. 

She was hiding in their spare bedroom under the covers. She bit her lip in an attempt not to laugh. Although a few giggles did escape hef lips   
WereWolfsMateYeah's avatar  
A few hours later Clara felt much better and she opened her eyes and woke up. Not in pain anymore but she still could not walk.  
"Hey wanna go have shower sex my love?"

Jake smirked and with his keen canine sensitive hearing and smell he easily found her and he began to roughplay with her as he then gazed deeply into her eyes and kissed her lovingly.  
WereWolfsMateYeah's avatar  
Back   
WereWolfsMateYeah's avatar  
"If your feeling up to it baby girl." Quil said as he pressed a kiss to her lips softly. "I've got to figure out how this is going to work because I am pretty sure you can't stand up." He chuckles as he squeezed her rear. 

She kissed back just as lovingly. "I'm sorry I ran away daddy. Maybe I need to be punished." She teased as she wiggled her eye brow st him. "Maybe you need to bend me over your knee?" She smirked   
WereWolfsMateYeah's avatar  
"Easy hun you carry me to the shower and from there you hold me up against the wall with my legs wrapped around your waist," Clara said and she moaned and told him to slap her ass cheeks.

Jake smirked at this and chuckled knowing fully well what she was doing and he could not deny he was not aroused and turned on from this. He bent her over his name raised his hand up and it came down hard on her cheeks.  
"So you have been naughty huh babe?"

"Mmm that's a good idea sugar foot." He smirked picking her up bridal style. He went into their bathroom and turned the water on to a comfortable temp. "Alright baby girl are you ready?" He asked giving her butt a nice hard squeexe. He was rock hard already. 

She nodded. "Oh yes I've been a very bad girl. I play with myself when your not home even thought you don't allow that." She said biting her lip knowing she was gonna get it 

(Ok dear :)   
WereWolfsMateYeah's avatar  
Btw I would recommend reading the prologue to my new fanfic about a crossover between twilight and dance in the vampire bund on my account @bookshaker9000. Also I recommend reading the manga and watching the anime of dance in the vampire bund. It’s really good   
WereWolfsMateYeah's avatar  
Be back to rp in an hour   
WereWolfsMateYeah's avatar  
Its about werewolves and vampires   
WereWolfsMateYeah's avatar  
Sure I'll check it out! And i may be asleep cuz i have to work tomorrow but I'll respond when I can   
WereWolfsMateYeah's avatar  
Ok thats fine then I will see you tomorrow then   
WereWolfsMateYeah's avatar  
Okie dokie have a great night :)  
WereWolfsMateYeah's avatar  
You too  
WereWolfsMateYeah's avatar  
Thanks   
WereWolfsMateYeah's avatar  
No prob   
WereWolfsMateYeah's avatar  
Gonna do my part now   
WereWolfsMateYeah's avatar  
If you are still on  
Today at 1:47 pm  
WereWolfsMateYeah's avatar  
Hey I'm back   
WereWolfsMateYeah's avatar  
Ok cool  
WereWolfsMateYeah's avatar  
Will do my rp part soon   
WereWolfsMateYeah's avatar  
Ok   
WereWolfsMateYeah's avatar  
Clara nodded but then stopped.  
“Wait not in the shower sweetie. I want your wolf form to fuck me if that’s ok in your room on the floor,” she cooed to him and leaned up to kiss his lips softly.

Jake nodded and he smirked that night ol wide ass smirk.  
“So baby daddy’s gonna punish you right now. Ready for it you naughty little slut?” He asked her and he kept on groping and slapping her ass cheeks sexually as he growled getting turned on.

Quil chuckled at his mate but nodded all the same. "Alright baby girl but be warned. This isn't like anything you've ever experienced. Your going to be sore ok?" He asked kissing her lips softly. 

"I'm ready daddy. Due your best." She said ad she winked at him. She sits down on his member and wiggled her butt to make him event harder than he wsd   
WereWolfsMateYeah's avatar  
She giggled evily as she did so even though she knew she was gonna get it   
WereWolfsMateYeah's avatar  
Clara moaned and whimpered submissively into his kiss and she nodded holding onto him as her legs were still wrapped around his waist and she waited impatiently now.

Jake smirked and shoved his cock past her walls and and he grunted from how tight she still was as he bounced her up and down on his dic by grabbing her hips.

He laid her in the floor. He went into the coner of the room and phased into his wolf form. He stalks over to her like a lion hunting his pray. He licks her womanhood with his big tounge. 

"Oh god Jacob baby! It's even better from behind!" She moans as she turned her head to the side to kiss his jaw. Little teeny sweat beads slide down her forhead as it got hotter 

(So question do you always want this to be a smut or can it be a regular one as well.  
WereWolfsMateYeah's avatar  
It has to be a mix of both why? I always and only do smutty rps but never just s like rp and no smut. This can have limes in it and regular stuff but must have some smut   
WereWolfsMateYeah's avatar  
“Ahh! Quil my love please!” Clara said moaning as she let him completely dominate her and her pussy was leaking out cum as she waited patiently for him to penetrate and enter her.

Jake was on his back laying down as he wad and kept on thrusting into her asshole thrusting deeper faster and harder up into her as he rubbed and groped her inner thighs and ass cheeks as he leaned up to nip her jaw.

Quil bent his legs so that his enormous wolf member slides into her. He bared his teeth to show he was in pleasure. He began to grunt as he thrusted in and out and in and out of her. 

Abby tried her hardest to breathe but found it harder and harder. She arched her back so that the pleasure would increase. "Oh god babe!" She howled   
WereWolfsMateYeah's avatar  
Clara screamed out his name as she was being fucked human style by her mate and lover and soulmate as she arched her back and gripped onto his furry shoulders.

Jake straddled her up and down on him as he flipped them over now fucking her in her anus doggy style to her and groped her boobs squeezing them as he howled.


End file.
